Feild Report
by Rashaka
Summary: X_Files /SM x-over. It's a very detailed explanation of Nega-monsters. Please Read, It's not like anything you'll have read before I promise.


Disclaimer: Not mine. 'Nuff said. Now go away all you evil lawyers so I can sulk and mope about the fact.

This hey folks! This is a mini-crossover between the X-Files and Sailor Moon. It's a field report explaining and defining nega-energy and nega-monster in a semi-scientific point of view—Agent Scully's view of course. I've never seen a XF/SM crossover in quite this style before, and I'm definitely happy to be the first to think of it.

Enjoy.

rashaka_eos@hotmail.com

*******

****

FIELD REPORT

By Rashaka

****

File #4338194410 -the compilation of knowledge and accounts of the 'Sailor Scouts' and their activities as learned by the Federal Bureau of Investigation

__________________________________________________________________

EXTRACTED FROM REPORT BY SPECIAL AGENTS DANA SCULLY AND FOX MULDER 

__

On nega-energy: Negative energy, or Nega-energy, is not actually the opposite of energy, as energy itself has no distinctively positive or negative traits, but is in fact a sub-form of energy. Energy, as we understand it, provides the strength to move, think, and operate. Energy is life; we are essentially solid energy. The only form of energy that humanity has come in contact with has provided only positive effects, which means that it enables our bodies to live a healthy, active, existence. It is this energy type that makes up humans and the other inhabitants of this world.

However it was discovered that there are other kinds of energy. Negative-energy, as it has been named, is the type encountered here. Nega-energy provides extra-ordinary strength, stamina, and endurance. It also appears to enhance mental abilities, essentially enabling the subject to exhibit previously impossible psychic abilities, and control those abilities with ease. It should be noted the name given to this form of energy, for while it boosts a human's abilities, like many drugs it also severely harms the subject's physical and mental health. Even coming in contact with a small amount is exhilarating at first, but the damage also begins to show rapidly. 

__

The effects of nega-energy on humans: The first effects are to the subject's mental well being. They become irritable, irrationally angry, and frequently suffer from an underlying depression and hopelessness. Radical changes in personality occur, almost always for the worse. ALL PEOPLE EXPOSED TO THE NEGATIVE-ENERGY HAVE EQUALLY EXHIBITED ABNORMALLY STRONG VIOLENT TENDENCIES. All the people we have come in contact with who were exposed have become unhappy, continually angry, violent, paranoid to a greater or lesser degree, ambitious, distrusting, aggressive, and cruel— to the point of murderous potential. The energy also has undesirable long-term effects on the body. Nega-energy seeps in and like a drug immediately takes hold. It infuses and then slowly weakens and destroys the cells, converting them into nega-energy. On the outside a person appears to be stronger than ever, but on the inside they are slowly being eaten away and changed. It is believed that over a period of years the person loses their original self, merely becoming a vessel for the hate, anger, and evil; a carrier of the nega-energy themselves. We have reason to believe that the energy is also addicting, like steroids. That addiction would appear to be the driving force behind the actions of those affected. The addiction demands energy, and their newfound mental and physical abilities enables a person to steal or sap the normal energy from other humans, which they can then convert to nega-energy. If they have reached this point then it can be assumed the subject is no longer bounded by morals or ethics of any kind; and is essentially no longer physically or mentally a human being.

We believe that the consequences specified above occur because negative-energy fundamentally clashes with the energy that makes up Terran species. The energy that we live off give us health, but this other energy cannot be compatible with our own, so the human exposed is eventually changed on a base level. 

__

On Nega-monsters: This is the name given the to those people who have been exposed and changed by the negative energy. We believe that sometimes one Nega-monster can speed up the digression of another, sometime in a matter of minutes, if the creature controlling the other's change is strong enough. Agents Mulder and myself highly emphasize the danger these creatures--for they aren't truly human anymore-- represent. The complete loss of moral boundaries combined with the radical advances in physical and psychic ability makes them extremely dangerous and an enormous threat to everyone around them. We feel that this nega-energy should be perceived in every way as a threat to the human race and indeed all species of Earth. We cannot stress our opinion in this enough.  


__________________________________________________________________

Cool, n'est pas? I like it anyway. I think sometime someone ought to define exactly _what_ nega-energy and nega-monsters are. This is also good if you're new to SM and want to know what they're talking about when Sailor Moon stands calls someone a nega-creep, or nega-dweeb, or nega-twerp, or nega-punk, or nega-jerk, or nega-person, etc.


End file.
